Laplace Experiment
by RLutece
Summary: Phineas and Ferb are growing up. So does Isabella. They do not get separated, but they start changing. A lot. ( Ferbella. )
1. Prologue

_First of all, thanks to __weegeelovesmario__!__ This truly lovely person is beta-ing this story. And I can't think of a better Beta-Reader, honestly!_

_This story is dedicated to my girlfriend. There are a lot of headcanons we have about PnF in there, so… you might not like all of them, but I do hope that you're going to enjoy this story though._

_Thank you so much for reading this! (:_

* * *

**Prologue**

( Wikipedia on "Probability Theory": Pierre Simon de Laplace (1812). _Analytical Theory of Probability_. The first major treatise blending calculus with probability theory, originally in French: _Théorie Analytique des Probabilités_)

You could say there was a fairly high probability that Isabella's effort to impress her neighbour was going to fail again in the future.  
What had a much lower probability was that the younger one would notice just how much she liked him.

Actually, she liked him a lot.  
She liked him, well, very, very, very much. Probably as much as a fifteen year old could like someone.

However, this time she missed her aim. Literally.

"So, you reached out for his hand, and…"

Isabella quickly glanced at her fireside friend. Afterwards, she focused on her teacher again for a moment, then suddenly back to the green haired boy in the front row.  
She nodded, but gestured that her friends should be a lot quieter now. The two girls giggled enthusiastically and hid their red faces behind their mathematics textbooks.

"… suddenly noticed that you've held the wrong one."

It didn't take long until the Mexican girl blushed.  
Why did she even tell them about the incident? She knew what was going to happen from now on. First the sassy comments, then they'd start bending the truth and sometime soon they'd definitely talk to the stepbrother of her crush and- and-….  
She groaned loudly while her friends were still having a good time discussing what happened.  
Had it been truly that bad? Did they have to celebrate all of her pathetic attempts to express her feelings towards Phineas?  
Oh, and thinking about it, every single time she attempted to be close to her crush she failed.  
And no matter how she struggled, no matter how she worked up the courage to ask him for date, she came to nothing.

About one week ago she failed again. Big time.

Yes, she didn't hold Phineas' hand. She could've sworn that he had been to her right. But then, all of a sudden, Ferb had been standing there instead.  
She had held the elder brother's hand, for exactly 53 seconds no less! And the worst thing of all was that she hadn't even noticed.  
And the sudden stroke over her hand, when he had turned to her and assured that everything was going to be alright.

Awkward.

"Wow, Izzy, that had been…truly… truly piteous."  
One of the fireside girls took a deep breath to recreate after the massive lack of oxygen on account of the giggling.  
No, it had been rather piteous to have told them about the happening in the first place. After all she had known what was going to happen.

Obviously, this year was going to be just terrible.

Especially after their teacher suddenly cleared her throat, raised her voice as the three girls lifted their gazes behind the workbook, Isabella knew this year wasn't going to be terrible, no – it was going to be _devastating.__  
_Actually, she didn't know whether her teacher had overhead something of their discussion, but there must've been some kind of evil scheme going on when she had to move two rows closer to the blackboard.  
The whole universe seemed to hate her.  
She had been seated right next to Ferb Fletcher.


	2. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! ;W;

Thank you _so much _for all these lovely comments!

My Beta-Reader didn't answer, so... I just... decided to post the second chapter anyways.  
I do hope it's enjoyable, though. Sometimes the translation might be a little bit weird, so please, forgive me. Ugghhh...

To all my German readers:

I've decided to put the German and already finished version of this fanfiction online as well! (:

* * *

The girl threw her bag on the floor of the hallway. She had been totally discontent.

It had always been hard to accompany Ferb on their way home, because the green haired boy mostly walked next to her in silence. He never joined her discussions – or replied hardly. When she talked to him, he sometimes stared at her like she was a lunatic or something.  
But rarely she could see him smiling weakly while she worked herself up into non-existent problems. ( "So that girl told me that I would've copied her, because I've bought the same dress! That's so _ridiculous_!" ) And, actually, this fordable smile proved he was truly paying attention to her nagging.

However, after the "holding hands"-incident it felt like he had been talking even fewer. Ironically, it felt like Phineas had been acting weirdly towards her as well.  
Or was she just imagining this? Somehow the feeling of remorse had crept into her subconscious and became manifested in there.  
On the one hand she had been angry at Ferb, because it was like she had given him something he didn't even deserve, but on the other hand, she felt sorry for thinking that way. The young girl truly liked him after all. He was a nice guy, really.  
But he just wasn't the guy she wanted to have by her side.

Isabella had been always closer to Ferb than she could've ever been to Phineas. Well, that was no rocket science, because the elder brother tended to follow him everywhere. In every aspect.

These two truly had been like night and day.  
Phineas, always eloquent and happy. Ferb, quieter and… less happy?

How could one even characterise him?

In order to describe Phineas Isabella would've needed a lot of time, paper and ink to write every single thing down she appreciated and knew about him – in order to describe Ferb she would've needed material in the first place to write down one page at least.

Isabella sat down at the table. She had been close to dipping her head into the already in front of her placed soup bowl. Her mother commented on this with a casual "Is it volitional that some hair strands lie in the salad?" in Mexican.  
Shortly Isabella lifted her gaze, grabbed her hair and pulled them back. "Sorry", she murmured.

Going by her daughter's facial expression she could tell that something had been bothering her. However, she also knew how teenagers rolled. Fifteen year old ladies always tend to being overdramatic - especially when it came up to their crushes – so she'd just wait until a bunch of complaints would suddenly escape her mouth.

The black haired girl sighed deeply, afterwards leaned back on her seat.  
During lunch she barely ate or talked to her mother. She rather stared out of the window or stroked her little dog.  
She truly didn't feel like talking. She wasn't going to tell her mother her teacher made her sit in the front row, wasn't going to go on ranting about not being the leading part in her best friend's - and crush's – life.  
What did she even mean to him? Probably she was one of these - how do people call them? - _friendzoned_ girls.

When Isabella went on rather stirring her soup than eating it, her mother finally started asking herself whether her daughter had joined the diet obsession of the coeval girls.

The girl just frowned, got up after a few minutes, went into the kitchen in order to get gummi bears demonstratively and finally disappeared into her room.

Well, puberty hit her hard.  
Her moods changed within minutes. She knew it herself. And even worse, it had started annoying her.

The fifteen year old turned her laptop on, threw the package of gummi bears next to her on the table.  
What was she going to do now? Homework?  
Not likely.  
Eating all of the gummi bears?  
More likely.  
However, disappointedly she noticed that most of the bears were orange, so she had to give up on her plan in no time.

She had been discontent. Bored.  
And on top of everything she felt betrayed by her own fate.

The girl put her head on the table and stared at the walls in front of her.  
Now she had even started feeling sick. Awesome.

And all this had happened just because she held the hand of young Fletcher for exactly 53 seconds. Besides, why wasn't he called Flynn by now? And what had happened to his mother? It would probably remain one of Ferb's and Phineas' many secrets.  
Had they just stopped loving each other? Or did anyone die?

Whatever, they had found their home now. And by that, everything had been just fine, right?

Isabella rubbed her eyes. Within no time she started dozing, having her one of her typical daydreams until a loud jingle brought her back to the here and now.

Great.  
Was Ferb now going to even destroy her daydreams? It seemed like his new life-task would be interrupting anything the Mexican girl was up to.

_You've asked me to send you the answers of my math homework. Here they are. __**Ferb Fletcher, 5.00 pm**_

Ah, of course. She had asked for his results in order to compare them with her own ones later on. At least he had been useful for such things. On top of this, via Internet he had been much more talkative.

Why the boy barely spoke would probably stay a never-ending mystery. Maybe he had been traumatised by something? Or he had been just too lazy to talk. Or… whatever.  
She didn't mind anyway.  
In fact, everything about Ferb had been pretty much equal to her right now. He always had been responsible for the bad luck that happened to her when it came up to Phineas. He always interrupted, interfered their discussions or dates. When she wanted to watch a movie with Phineas, he always made it to put his oar in. Well, the circumstances truly had been weird ( the brothers… melted into… one? ) and so he went with them. Meaning, holding hands in a dark movie house auditorium would no longer be possible.

_Ah, of course. Thank you! __**Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, 5.10 pm**_

She smiled briefly as she opened the file.  
Every approach was explained briefly. Even better, she could actually read his handwriting. Usually it looked like the spidery hieroglyphics of a doctor.  
Whatever, she wasn't going to complain. This had been truly nice of him.  
Maybe sitting next to him wasn't going to be too bad? He had been useful at least during mathematic lessons.

And he always met Phineas in the breaks during lunchtime, so… yes, he was very useful.

She jumped down the last few stairs happily as the taller one followed her. Of course he didn't complain when Isabella asked her whether it'd be alright to meet Phineas as well.  
He didn't even feel bothered when they nearly excluded him from their conversation. No, quite the contrary, he remained silent. Every now and then he let actions speak ( winked at some ladies of the senior classes ) or uttered ( as intelligent as always ) one or two sentences.

So, they've spent a few months like this.  
A few steps in front of the school became their daily meeting point. Isabella had to admit that she cherished their meetings and discussions. It made school a lot more endurable and fun.  
However, suddenly Ferb stopped coming along for a whole month long.  
A month filled with chances. A month she could've embraced in order to tell Phineas what she felt like or at least that she wanted to date him.  
But she never told him so.  
So many opportunities to do so.

But when she asked this one sentence, this one particular sentence, she lost all of them: "Well, Phineas. Do you know what Ferb's doing?"  
The red haired one just shrugged and tilted his head to the side. "I dunno. Probably hanging out with his girlfriend.", he answered briefly.

The corner of Isabella's mouth twitched.

And she just didn't know why.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi, guys!  
Your wonderful comments encouraged me to go on translating.  
This is the next chapter of Laplace Experiment. Hope you enjoy it!

Besides: from now on Phineas, Ferb and Isabella _are growing up_. This also means having little _scandals _or whatever you might call it. If you don't want to see them slowly being separated from childhood and becoming adults, stop reading NOW.

Because change is what happens during puberty - and teenagers also tend to test their limits.

This short chapter introduces you to he first slight changes of their lives.

* * *

Besides being able to meet Phineas for twenty minutes a day without any distractions nothing had changed. Every single hint remained misunderstood; all brief touches were completely amicable.  
Long story short: the outcome had been truly disappointing.

Sometimes Ferb turned up at their meetings, but that wasn't worth mentioning. After all, he sat right next to her during classes. Or even after school, in order to help her doing her homework – sometimes they even just… met to spend time together.  
And on top of this, by now he had started exchanging one or two sentences on a daily base with her.

Isabella blamed his mysterious gothic-girlfriend. She had heard lots of rumours about her. Wasn't her father a German maniac who wanted to overtake the Tri-State Area? Whatever. She didn't mind rumours anyways. And it wasn't her business after all. People talk a lot.  
They hardly talked about the teenager's relationship – rather about not-relationships. The Mexican girl always complained about Phineas being so oblivious and Ferb just shrugged it off and smiled softly, leaning back on Isabella's chair and mumbling "Yes, yes, that's so Phineas."

And he had been right about it.

If there had been a prize for the most oblivious person in the entire world, Phineas would've won it. Twice.  
Somehow he thought everyone had been fond of him – but couldn't realize that someone could be _very _fond of him.

However, what did _being very fond of Phineas_ actually mean?

She had turned fifteen years just a few weeks ago.

The first changes that came with puberty and age were after turning sixteen.

Phineas had been sixteen by now as well, Ferb had been already seventeen.

And, oh boy, they've changed a lot. Isabella wasn't taller than Phineas anymore. The redhead had been a tower building – and his brother had turned into a skyscraper.  
Well, that wasn't bad at all, but it was kind of disturbing that Isabella had the perfect height to watch Ferb's blood clotting on his neck daily.

First of all, they had been red. Meaning, these love bites were pretty much fresh. Then they changed into a dark purple and blue on account of the blood coagulation, afterwards turned into a brown or black, because some choler colourant … and so on. Whatever. It just felt like "visualized biology".

In the end, Ferb came around. They talked. Every single day they had been talking a little more and a little less about Phineas.

When she visited the Flynn-Fletchers' Linda always directed her to elder brother's room. And this had been a major change.  
Especially confusing was hearing the young ladies' usual "_catchphrase_". Well, the sentence itself wasn't weird, but the change of addressors was.  
"_Whatcha doin', Ferb_?", a clear female voice sounded behind him.

Immediately he turned around, smiled weakly as he noticed having a visitor.


	4. Chapter 3

This is the third chapter of _Laplace Experiment._

__I am actually truly excited to introduce you to this one, because this is... where the magic _slowly_ happens.

However, I've got to warn you:  
-use of alcohol  
-they get a little close. A LITTLE. A little. A LITTLE LITTLE LITTLE.

Don't read past this if you're not ready for a slight change.

Besides, I do know teens don't drink alcohol under 21 in America, but I'm actually so used to gents & lads drinking after turning 16 ( blame it on my German origin ) that I've totally forgotten that fact.  
I AM SO SORRY about that. I know that's not realistic at all and stuff, but... whatever. Can't change it now. They're true gangsters now.

* * *

Isabella had changed.  
Ferb knew that.  
She became more and more outspoken, left her naïve kind behind. But not entirely.  
She had grown. Her silhouette became more feminine – so did her _curves_. But that didn't matter.  
It had been rather interesting watching him changing as well.  
Often people cut him short when he commenced speaking. Afterwards he didn't feel like talking anymore.  
Now he had been forced to interrupt someone in order to chime in, otherwise he'd never be able to talk. Because, that's the operative point, he was asked to give his opinion.  
In fact, Ferb never minded raising his voice rarely ( because talking is hard and takes too much effort ), but it was nice knowing that someone valued his words and _needed_ them.

Ferb had grown up quickly.  
Or, rather, had he ever been a child?

After all he just had gotten into his first relationship ( with that "weird gothic girl", well, that's just how people called her, ignoring the fact she had been a punk, not a goth. ) and it took rather a chaotic and passionate course. He didn't even need to talk about details, because they had been already visible on his neck. His shirt couldn't hide everything.

He knew Isabella saw them. He also knew she had been interested in them.

One day he stroked over his neck in a pretty obvious way as Isabella took a glance at him. She knew these spots were quite old. No newcomers.  
They broke up.  
The girl blinked twice. She just wanted to open her mouth in order to say something, but Ferb had already taken the chance.

"Haematoma", he said, as the younger one reached out for her water bottle.  
There was always one standing right next to his bed, because he had been too lazy to walk downstairs when he had gotten thirsty in the middle of the night.  
If the water had run out, he sometimes decided to visit his dearest brother next door… in order to borrow his bottle.  
Oddly, there were now two of them next to Ferb's bed.  
Isabella always smirked when she caught a glimpse of them.

"I… know?", the little one replied. Her voice sounded rather asking than declaratory.  
"Are you interested in how they emerge?"

Isabella blushed.  
Ferb grabbed his laptop, placed it on his lap and got closer to the girl next to him.  
He wasn't serious, was he?  
He wasn't going to-

She could feel his breath. She could feel his thigh close to hers. And, apart from this, she could feel that she was going to have a nervous breakdown in no time.  
He'd never do things like that. Was he now going to place his lips on her…

"It's explained on Wikipedia in detail. Here you go."

He placed the notebook promptly on her lap.  
The black haired girl blinked confusedly as Ferb bowed over her shoulder a little, only to get to see the laptop's screen. Immediately afterwards complementary explanations followed on the topic "love bites". Frankly, Isabella didn't listen, because in her head were thousand scenarios going on, how her best friend was going to kiss her neck.  
Suddenly she raised an eyebrow, tilted her head to the side. Her friend stopped talking, asked her whether she couldn't understand something. Quickly she shook her head, claiming she got everything… even if she hadn't been listening from the start.

Only imagining this had been too weird. Ferb and her? In a relationship? Doing such things?  
Never.

The girl handed the laptop over after the taller one had finally finished his explanation.  
Right after Isabella had calmed down a little, she felt something furry on her lap.  
"There you are, Perry!", she said, followed by a soft giggle.  
She could've sworn Ferb had been smiling briefly as she placed her hands on the platypus to stroke him.

By now she had become a special part of the family.  
Last year she had celebrated Christmas with the Flynn-Fletchers, because she wasn't celebrating it at home. After all, she had been not only Mexican, but also Jewish.  
Furthermore she stayed often until late at night. Once it had been four am in the morning as she crossed the street to get home.  
And Ferb always kept an eye on her, waiting for her arrive home safely, so that nothing was going to happen during her five seconds walk home.

Not to mention this one evening.

Isabella hadn't slept the night before. Well, actually, nobody slept on Isabella's seventeenth birthday.  
They had rather tested their limits – again.  
Yes, they had changed. Innocent children became teenager which had started rebelling in their own ways. Outdrinking everyone else had been a part of this rebellion.  
On account of Isabella's Mexican origin she had been incredibly steadfast, while the brothers surrounding her had been truly primed.  
Even after having the third glass filled with tequila she kept on smiling happily – and the brothers slowly gave in.  
Well, maybe it was important to mention that they've already had some wine before. In three they sat on the couch, giggled and enjoyed the absence of the brothers' parents. Ah – and their sister. She had been with Jeremy.

The problem wasn't the fact that Isabella had been incredibly squiffy as well in the end, no, it had been rather disadvantageous that she couldn't remember anything of the things that were said and done that evening.

She would never know Phineas had actually kissed her forehead.

She would never find out Ferb had actually gave her a huge hickey on the left scapula. ( She might've not known it – but her entire sport team knew. They saw it while she was changing. )

She'd never learn that a platypus had been responsible for the wine she had received for her birthday.

However, truly unforgettable had been the morning after.

She was lying in Ferb's bed. Not undressed, but it had been weird anyways.

It smelled like him everywhere. The sheets, the pillow, everything. It had been relaxing, but also… different.  
Phineas smelled totally different than Ferb. One couldn't explain it. The elder one just smelled…like.. green. And his stepbrother like red? No, it stayed like that – she couldn't describe it.

Isabella rubbed her sleeves as she got up. To her feet laid her best friends and slept placidly.

She'd never know how Phineas and Ferb had struggled a whole hour long to get her upstairs without hurting her. And how Ferb stayed next to her until the early morning to cover her with a blanket and open the window.

Maybe the drunkenness had been a reason why Isabella got closer to the young Fletcher subliminally from time to time.  
Somehow… she had been always pretty drunk when she wrapped her arms around Ferb or placed her head on his shoulders.

But, somewhere deep in her mind, somewhere deep in her heart, she still could feel the trust and affection emerging towards her best friend.  
Deep down in her chest something had started to change. But she couldn't grasp it yet.


	5. Chapter 4

The finale is close! Woohooo!

I've had no Beta reader for this chapter, so there may be A LOT of mistakes. I'm terribly sorry about that. D:

Enjoy anyways!

* * *

When Isabella looked around in her room, she saw lots and lots of photographs of her favourite brothers. But by taking a closer look, one could see a young, black haired woman next to a taller green haired bloke in them.  
Phineas, Ferb and Isabella didn't drift apart. They rather were closer than ever. But times had changed.  
Isabella knew Phineas had been still a child deep in his mind. He wasn't interested in girlfriends and all the stuff belonging to this topic.  
He was an inventor, no romanticist. A genius, loving the chaos, not the ladies.  
And, well, Ferb had been both. A genius – and an enthusiast of womankind.

Once Isabella asked how many partners he already would've had ( in bed! ). His answer had actually traumatised her in incredible ways, so they've decided on never talking about this again.  
He talked about girls ( and boys ), added a few details in the end which made Isabella twitch.

By the way: when both had been drunk, he actually made an in-depth analysis about every single detail.  
Isabella just giggled and told him that she'd sleep with him before the world was going to end, otherwise she would've never experienced something like this before.  
Her friend smiled at her and nodded. Afterwards he carefully touched her cheek and replied with a strong British accent: "I am looking forward to it."

Unfortunately both couldn't remember this.

There had been more nights in which they've gotten into much worse discussions and situations, but all this remained as a secret of the fire side girls.  
Especially nobody should know that there had been actual bets that Isabella was going to end up with the elder brother.  
And – for God's sake – the stakes had gotten high within the last few years.

And why the hell not?  
They always met. Ferb spoke in Isabella's presence more than two sentences within an hour. It had been pretty much obvious.  
Maybe a little too obvious.

And maybe this could've been the reason why the young lady objected accepting the changed situation.

She did truly like Phineas, yes, she did – but she loved Ferb.

It was inescapable.

It was a fact that rose with her in the morning, went to bed with her every evening and woke her up with a text message.

_I just wanted to make sure you're not going to oversleep again, Izzy. __**Ferb Fletcher**_

Every morning a different text, every day so many meaningless texts, the main thing was not being separated.  
It didn't only confuse Isabella's mother. Linda often sat next to her, having a puzzled expression on her face as they watched the teenagers talking to each other, inventing things and doing homework.  
"Is she sick?", Ferb's mother asked once her friend who reacted with shaking her head briefly. "I don't know. But whatever she has, it might have infected Ferb as well.", replied Vivian quickly, as the green haired one commenced his first sentence within an hour.

When they were spending time together, they had been fine. When they had gotten separated, Ferb fell into his old patterns ( while holding a mobile in his hands ) and Isabella got into a very, very, very bad mood.  
One day her mother pleaded that she'd just stick her whole head into the salad bowl, only to make her, well, _shut up_.

But, truth to be told, Isabella had never felt better.  
It had been like a big weight that fell from her. She had been freer than ever, because she knew, Ferb took her serious.  
She knew he'd be by her side when she needed him. Of course, she knew Phineas would always invent the biggest and best things in order to cheer her up, but… Ferb was… different.  
Just different.  
And it felt good.


	6. Chapter 5

Okay, Okay. Here we go. There are only two chapters left...

I know, this one might seem a little bit silly. But if you know _really drunk _persons you know how they act and how foolishly they obey to anything you say.

So, what exactly is going to happen?

Enjoy! (:

P.S.: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND COMMENTS. ;W; Feel hugged. Every single one of you!

* * *

The last school trip meant all or nothing. Ferb would surely go to a University after graduating. Well, not to a normal university - rather a Uni for gifted people, obviously. She wanted to study something as well, but what kind of subject? Maybe Spanish? French? Maths?  
She didn't know.  
But destiny was going to separate her from Ferb if she wasn't going to take the initiative.  
She wondered why she had to make the first few steps.  
Her best friend had been a ladies' man, so why wasn't he the one… oh right, maybe he just didn't like her back? Great. Now that felt like some kind of deja-vu.  
She sighed deeply as the teen sat down next to her. He didn't say anything for the first few hours of their trip.

There were no love bites on his neck.  
Seemed like a good omen, didn't it?

When he began talking to her, he didn't mention other women in their conversations. He only focused on his friend.

The trip had been pretty nice.  
When they had spare time, they spent it with the fireside girls. In the evening Isabella tended to hole up in Ferb's room, told him some stories she had heard about others. Mostly the young man fell asleep while she was talking about the weirdest rumours – but it didn't seem to bother him. He almost looked content as he found rest next to her on the mattress.

On the last day Ferb's male comrades took him to a bar. He wasn't that excited about it. In other words: he rather wanted to stay at the hotel.  
His eyelids were heavy and he felt tired. Truth to be told, it might've been a bad idea to have spent the previous night with Phineas on Skype, planning a new rocket drive for a car.  
He raised an eyebrow sceptically as Buford tried out his newest chat-up lines on Baljeet. This meeting couldn't get worse.

Isabella, on the other hand, visited a club with her friends. She had been truly drunk ( she didn't eat all day, because she had been excited about spending this very last evening of their school trip with Ferb. She truly wanted to tell him how she felt towards him, but the others were always dragging her away from him ).  
It didn't take long until the theory of the upcoming Armageddon seemed to her like cruel reality. And the girls used it for their own evil purposes.  
"Izzy, you do want to marry, right?"  
She nodded briefly. Her eyes were still widened from shock. After all, they kept on telling her this would be her last day on mother earth.

"Then, hurry! Marry! The world's going to end tomorrow!"

And that was it.

She couldn't bear it anymore.

She told the fireside girls she had to go outside, she needed air – and got away with it.

However, she burst into tears right after leaving the club.  
A lot of people turned around, stared baffled at the young lady crying pathetically.  
The girl always tended to get more naïve than usual when she was drunk.

Slowly she walked through the rain. After a few minutes she realized she had left her jacket in the club. Maybe her friends would notice it and bring it with them later on – at least she hoped so.  
She didn't know what to do.  
In her drunk mind her destiny had been already sealed: she was going to die without having had a boyfriend, without having kissed properly before ( she couldn't remember _that_ one kiss ) and having married. And, of course, the children, think of all the children she was never going to have!  
Everything was lost.  
The blue-blackish haired children. They were never going to be born.

The little one sobbed ruefully and leaned against a door.  
She couldn't see a way out of this.


	7. Chapter 6

Uh oh, one chapter left...

* * *

Ferb still had been struggling with exhaustion... and boredom. Slowly he placed an elbow on the wooden table, started playing games on his smartphone. Suddenly his phone started vibrating in his hands. A picture of Isabella appeared on his screen and the usual iPhone ringtone made everyone else in the bar look on their phones.

Frankly he had never felt that thankful for a call.

Immediately he left the pub, ignoring every comment ( and every bad pick-up line Buford screamed after him ).

He stopped next to the door, raised his mobile and took a deep breath before talking.

"Izzy, what's…"

Suddenly he heard a loud sob.

"Ferb! We're all going to die! Everyone is going to die! We _must_ marry before that happens, you remember?"

The green haired one felt a weird mixture between confusion and amusement.

Dying?

Marrying?

What was going on with… oh, alcohol. Of course.

"Really? Do we?", he replied, trying to avoid laughing.

"It's even worse that I can't find a church around here – but far the worst is, that I can't find my way back to the hotel!"

Well, the confusion faded, but the amusement rose. Ferb couldn't help it. He just had to laugh.

"Where are you at the moment? I'm going to pick you up."

After an explicit explanation, combined with lots of "While you're on your way, search for churches", Ferb finally found his distressed friend.  
She had been siting somewhere on steps in a narrow alley way, even continued sobbing into the mobile's listener, even if the young Brit had been holding an umbrella over her head for a few minutes by now.  
Slowly she looked up, stared at the man standing in front of her.  
Her lips were dyed slightly red. She had been drinking wine – too much wine, of course. He had been right. Otherwise she would've been high, but Isabella wasn't into drugs.  
So, he slowly knelt down in front of her, let her hold the umbrella as he took off his jacket and placed it upon her head.

Big and bright blue eyes kept staring at him. She had stopped crying at least.  
Carefully Ferb raised an arm, used the sleeves of his shirt in order to wipe the last few tears away. Then he asked her whether everything would be fine now.  
The Mexican girl took a deep breath, nodded afterwards.  
Ferb smiled weakly as his thumb ran over her cheek. Shortly after he noticed the smell of the alcohol.  
Whatever, he smelled like it as well.

Suddenly she tilted her head to the side, got a little closer.  
Was that an offer?

He wasn't going to say no to it.

But, what if he actually had misinterpreted it?

He carefully grabbed the jacket, pulled her closer. She didn't object. On the other hand, she had been that drunk, she would've even kissed Perry in this state.  
But, what if not?

She closed her eyes slowly, as he softly touched her lips. Then, silence.  
Nobody had to look out for a church or a drive in in order to get a quick wedding anymore. Nobody had to cry about doomsday.  
And in this very moment, none of them cared whether the world was going to stop turning.

Ferb had kissed a few times before. But, it never had been, well, special. It had been nice, but this, this felt …right.  
Now he got all the affection Phineas had never noticed - or never wanted.

Isabella had sworn her first kiss was going to be Phineas. Well, she actually kissed him first, but… she couldn't remember.  
Now her first kiss was Ferb.  
And she was pretty much fine with that.

In this moment it had been more than perfect.

Afterwards the taller one led her home. In the end she laid down on the bed of her best friend, slept in after claiming she meant it when she said "Ferb, we have to marry" and "We wanted to sleep together before it's too late".

He had been sitting next to her. Again. And he'd take care of her. Every time.

But he had never even spent a minute thinking about what was going to happen after she woke up.

Ferb could build anything for every situation. Honestly, _every_ situation – besides Isabella's alcohol-amnesia. There was no machine or gadget in the world making her remember or understand what had happened the night before.

But, even worse, she could remember –but it had been just a dream to her.  
And she told him about this so-called dream all day long while riding the bus back home. She told him, how strange it was, kissing him, being a couple, sharing a bed.

Maybe it had been better like this?  
Maybe he should come to terms with it and keep on being silent?  
In the end, he also struggled with Phineas' ideals - maybe he did love Isabella, but nobody knew?

So, he remained quiet.

And Isabella fell into despair.

Because everything she wanted to hear was:

"_It wasn't a dream."_

"_There's nothing weird about this."_

"_I want this to happen."_

"_I fancy you."_

* * *

_Don't worry guys, Ferb didn't do anything wrong. He is a gentleman and takes care of Isabella. He did not abuse her. _

_I thought it would've been pretty much clear that rape or whatever wouldn't fit Ferb._


	8. Epilogue

Silence.  
Not a single text message for about one month.  
No messages on Skype.  
No _one-sided_ phone calls.

School was over. They didn't meet anymore.

Ferb didn't try contacting her.

Isabella didn't try contacting him.

When they saw each other, they avoided talking. It was just like having a contract to maintain silence.

Phineas watched this game with mixed feelings. His brother didn't seem to mind, but in the end, Ferb had an amazing poker face. And when it came up to Isabella, he wasn't that sure.  
And, on top of this, he was afraid of losing the friendship with Isabella and his normal relation to his brother. It just felt… different, weird, wrong. Sometimes the redhead tried talking to Ferb about it, or even his neighbour, but both of them just shrugged it off.  
In the end Phineas started worrying about their traditions. Meeting on weekends, spending the longest day of summer together – all this seemed like it would've come to an end.

But nobody wanted or could change this situation.

Meaning, Phineas and Ferb spent this particular day alone with Buford and Baljeet, celebrated their successful world tour a few years ago. But one person had been missing.  
It had been late at night; the sun had already set, as the weird couple returned to their homes. And suddenly, a few minutes later, there was a young black-haired lady in front of the Flynn-Fletchers' house.

Phineas smiled at her, directed her to Ferb who had been busy with rolling Perry from left to right over the couch.  
After doing so, the young Flynn decided to leave them alone.  
Isabella hated him for his cruelty.

She stared at Ferb.  
Ferb stared back at her.

Silence.

The Mexican girl sighed deeply. She had been close to leaving. Being here had been pointless – it had been over. She had no chances left.

However, suddenly the Brit cleared his throat.

"Well, I'll go upstairs now. You may join me, if you like."

What. The. Hell.  
Isabella rose an eyebrow sceptically, but got up immediately afterwards and followed him to his room.

As if they were paralysed they kept staring at each other. You could feel the tension.

If he loved her, he was going to say it. Now.

If he needed her, he'd choose to stay with her. Now.

If there had been some kind of devotion between them, then they'd now express it.

Nothing happened.

She just sat down on his bed, watching closing the roller shutters. Then he sat down next to her.

Awkward silence.

Ferb handed his mobile over, Isabella just stared at him. She had been totally confused now, pointed at the screen of the phone, but he had gotten up already and reached out for his water bottle next to the bed.

She glanced on the display. Then she began reading.

"_I'm not an expert in such things, but_

_I wanted to tell you that I'm_

_Isabella, I'm not eloquent, I'm not into talking much and_

_You know me, I_

_We have to_

_Do you know that the way you're ignoring me is incredibly rude?_

_You're wearing a blue ribbon today? Bold._

_Isabella_

_I think_

_We have to"_

Was this some kind of… confession?

Ferb had been always some kind of a maker than a speaker. He let actions to the talking. And now he had tried to combine it. Actions and words.  
Isabella smiled weakly, got a little closer to his friend. She raised his hands in order to place them on his shoulders. In the end, she nearly sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
Slowly the girl tilted her head to the side – and Ferb leaned carefully in to kiss her.

You may calculate the probability of occasions, happenings and procedures.  
You may write down formulas in order to explain something, or try to prove something.

But people change. Circumstances change. Life changes.

And that's just why it is called an experiment, not a defined thing that is going to happen, no matter what.  
Experiments succeed as long as nothing changes the ingredients for it.

But life is no experiment.

* * *

That's it, my dearest people!

I hope you liked the outcome of the story and ...well, the incredibly bad translation, haha. (:

Thank you for reading this! Feel hugged, have a great day, and remember to carpe diem!


End file.
